Rescue Aid Society
Rescue Aid Society is an organization consisting of United Nations delegates who answer calls of help from distressed children all over the world. It was featured in the 1977 Disney animated film The Rescuers and its 1990 sequel, The Rescuers Down Under. History The Rescue Aid Society was first established by Euripedes Mouse in 405 B.C. after he aided an injured lion in Ancient Greece. Not much of its early history is known, other than it carried out missions to help those in distress. It would in time become a world organization when it made its establishment within the United Nations Headquarters in New York City, and delegates from each worldly nation gather during an emergency meeting to answer calls for help. Any delegate may choose to volunteer for an assignment in a mission to rescue a child in trouble, along with a co-agent to assist him or her. If needed to travel to a different part of the world, the Albatross Airlines service assists them in chartering a flight to any necessary location. Once at the location of where the call for help was sent, the two agents do what they can to investigate, locate, and rescue the child from their kidnappers. Song *Rescue Aid Society (song) The Chairmouse leads the delegates in this song of pledge during the beginning of an emergency meeting. Members *Chairmouse (U.S.A.) *Bernard (U.S.A.) *Miss Bianca (Hungary) *(Saudi) Arabia *Africa *Scotland *Germany *Turkey *Pakistan *Austria *Latvia (Formerly part of the Soviet Union) *France *Vienna *Syria *Argentina *Germany *Netherlands *Brazil *Japan *Ireland *Canada *Frank (Morocco) *Esmeralda (Unknown) *Iceland *Ethiopia *India *Tunisia *Spain *Poland *Nigeria *Columbia *Panama *Bahrain *Mauritius *Nauru *Sierra Leone *Union of the Soviet Socialist Republics (U.S.S.R) (also known as the Soviet Union)* *South Vietnam (surrendered to North Vietnam and was dissolved following the Fall of Saigon, ending the Vietnam War)* *Likely all other remaining sovereign-state members of the United Nations, including nations whose flags were seen in the meeting in Down Under. *Note: Former or dissolved nations. Notable Missions Penny - Devil's Bayou: Hungarian representative, Miss Bianca, volunteers to accept the case and chooses the janitor Bernard as her co-agent. It starts to rain at night when the bus stops and pulls over. Bernard and Miss Bianca get off the bus and walk on the sidewalk to hide in the post box. When the mice are walking to the zoo, Bernard becomes scared of lions and wants to get out of there. The two visit Morningside Orphanage, where Penny lived, and meet an old cat named Rufus, who tells them about a wicked woman named Madame Medusa who once tried to lure Penny into her car and may have abducted Penny this time. The mice travel to Medusa's pawn shop, where they discover that she and her business partner Mr. Snoops are on a quest to find the world's largest diamond, the Devil's Eye. As the mice talk to the Pan Am Tower, they head to the Fly Albatross Air Service. With the help of an albatross named Orville, and a dragonfly named Evinrude, the mice follow Medusa and Mr. Snoops to the bayou, where they learn that Penny was captured and made to enter a hole that leads down into the pirates' cave where the Devil's Eye is located. Thanks to Miss Bianca's perfume, the mice attract the attention of Medusa's pet crocodiles, Brutus and Nero. Bernard and Miss Bianca escape, and find Penny. The following morning, Medusa and Mr. Snoops send Penny down into the cave to find the gem, unaware that Miss Bianca and Bernard are hiding in her skirt pocket. The three soon find the stone within a pirate skull; as Penny pries the mouth open with a sword, the mice push it out from within, but soon the oceanic tide rises and floods the cave. Miss Bianca, Penny, and Bernard barely manage to retrieve the diamond and escape. The greedy Medusa steals the diamond for herself and hides it in Penny's teddy bear. When she trips over a cable, Medusa loses the teddy bear to Penny, who runs away with it. Medusa retaliates with gunfire, causing the mice to flee until they are met by Brutus and Nero, her crocodiles. Bernard and Miss Bianca trick them into entering a cage-like elevator, trapping them. Two of the gang set off Snoops' fireworks, making the boat sink. Penny and the gang commandeer Medusa's "swampmobile". Medusa pursues them, but is left clinging to the boat's smoke stacks with Brutus and Nero attacking below. Back in New York, the Rescue Aid Society watch TV to hear that the Devil's Eye is given to the Smithsonian Institution and Penny is adopted by a new father and mother. Bernard and Miss Bianca remain partners in the Rescue Aid Society's missions and soon after depart on Orville, accompanied by Evinrude, to a new rescue mission. Cody - Australia: When Cody was kidnapped by poacher Percival C. McLeach, a message is sent to New York to the Rescue Aid Society headquarters, and Bernard and Miss Bianca, the RAS' elite field agents, are assigned to the mission, interrupting Bernard's attempt to propose marriage to Bianca. They go to find Orville, the albatross who aided them previously, but instead find Wilbur, Orville's brother. Bernard and Bianca convince Wilbur to fly them to Australia to save Cody. In Australia, they meet Jake, a kangaroo rat who is the RAS' local regional operative in the town of Mugwomp Flats. Jake later flirts with Bianca, much to Bernard's chagrin. He serves as their guide and protector in search of the boy. Wilbur is immobilized when his spinal column is bent out of its natural shape, convincing Jake to consign him to hospital. When he refuses to undergo surgery and instead attempts to flee, Wilbur's back is unintentionally straightened by the efforts of the mouse medical staff to prevent him escaping through a window. Cured, he departs in search of his friends. At McLeach's ranch, Cody has been thrown into a cage with several of McLeach's captured animals after refusing to give up Marahute's whereabouts. Cody tries to free the animals, but is thwarted by Joanna, McLeach's pet . McLeach ultimately tells Cody that someone else has shot Marahute, tricking Cody into leading him to Marahute's nest. Bernard, Bianca, and Jake, half-aware of what is happening, jump onto McLeach's Bushwacker to follow him. At Marahute's nest, the three mice try to warn Cody that he has been followed; just as they do, McLeach arrives and captures Cody, along with Marahute, Jake, and Bianca. Wilbur arrives at the nest, whereupon Bernard convinces him to sit on the eagle's s, which Bernard had saved from Joanna moments before. McLeach takes Cody and Marahute to Crocodile Falls, where he ties Cody up and hangs him over the eponymous crocodiles. Bernard, riding a type of wild pig called a "razorback", which he had tamed using a horse whispering technique earlier used by Jake, follows and disables McLeach's vehicle, preventing the use of its crane to put Cody at risk. McLeach then tries to shoot the rope holding Cody above the water. To save Cody, Bernard tricks Joanna into crashing into McLeach, sending them both into the water. The crocodiles chase McLeach, while behind them the damaged rope holding Cody breaks apart. Although McLeach manages to fight off the crocodiles, only Joanna reaches the shoreline while McLeach goes over a much larger waterfall to his death. Bernard dives into the water to save Cody, but fails. Jake and Bianca free Marahute in time for her to retrieve Cody and Bernard. Bernard, desperate to avoid any further incidents, proposes to marry Bianca, who accepts eagerly while Jake salutes him with a newfound respect. All of them depart for Cody's home. Wilbur, whom they have neglected to relieve of his task, incubates the eggs until they hatch, much to his dismay. Trivia *The character Euripides Mouse and the lion he saved are references to the famous Ancient Greek poet Euripides and the Aesop's fable "The Lion and the Mouse". *In The Films the Reacue Aid Society has had three missions we are shown (or mentioned), the mission to save Penny, the mission to save Cody, and one mentioned at the end of the first film. Gallery the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-411.jpg|Euripides Mouse the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-361.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-379.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-396.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-429.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-458.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-469.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-483.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-553.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-563.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-615.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-1959.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-1962.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-1976.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-2003.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-2407.jpg Category:The Rescuers locations Category:Locations Category:Organizations